Shameless
by Fate Pwns You
Summary: “If anything, I’m far from shameless! How dare you even suggest—“ -Alice “Oi, I think your left strap is slipping off.”- Boris


**That's right. I'm an amateur author that plans on spamming up this section with as many stories, one shots, and drabbles as I can until this section is up and thriving! Be prepared to see more of me!**

**Summary again: "If anything, I'm far from shameless! How dare you even suggest—"Alice "Oi, I think your left strap is slipping off."- Boris**

**Disclaimer: HnKnA isn't mine most obviously.**

**EDIT: Tried to fix it :P still bad if you ask me.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"See you later Julius." Alice waved to the Clock Master nervously as she was carried out by a grinning Boris and Bloody Twins.

It wasn't that she was exactly opposed to the idea; well she really was considering the fact that she was in her nightgown and practically thrown out of her own bed just to appease them. But of course she'd never tell them that now seeing as they seemed so happy to be out with her so early in the morning.

"Are you guys sure you couldn't wait until I changed my clothes?" Alice asked while rubbing her cold shoulders.

Boris gave a laugh, "Oh, we're pretty sure we could have. But where is the fun in that?"

"Besides, we think Onee-san looks pretty when she's wearing that!" Dee complimented her causing her to blush as she began thinking about what she was really doing out in a forest dressed so ridiculously.

"And besides, Dee and I only have these first couple of hours before our shift starts at the mansion." Dum sighed.

Alice inwardly groaned. "So where exactly are you guys taking me?"

They each glanced at each other before shrugging, "Where do you wanna go?" Boris questioned.

Crossing her arms Alice narrowed her eyes at each of them, "Back to the tower, I can't possibly stay out here like this!"

Despite herself, in the back of her mind she was afraid of being caught by Peter in her current attire. The white rabbit would prove to be such an annoyance to shake off.

"Nothing's wrong with what your wearing you know." Boris waved off at her. Normally she would have been flattered, but considering the fact that this was Heartland, where they had, unbirthdays and clocks for hearts… She had to shake that off. Everything, after all in this world was twisted.

"Yes it is. In my world going out in your sleeping wear is considered unjust and quite frankly, weird." Alice defended her self.

"I suppose if you think about it, Onee-san's clothes are a bit shameless," Dum said inspecting her.

"I agree, a real lady shouldn't be out wearing such things." Dee finished.

Alice felt her face redden, "Precisely my point so I think—"

Boris cut her speech off with a snap, "Woman who wear themselves out so publicly are usually real loose aren't they?"

Loose? If there was one thing that Alice Liddell knew that about herself, it was that she wasn't loose. It was enough to have the infuriating Hatter call her that once, but for these 3? That she wouldn't leave unscathed.

"If anything, I'm far from shameless! How dare you even suggest—" Once again the pink cat cut her off,

"Oi, I think your left strap is slipping off." He commented covering both Dee and Dum's eyes with his two hands. As he turned his face away that had become a light shade of pink.

Embarrassed Alice quickly readjusted her straps back to the top of her shoulder blade.

"Aw, Onee-san's clothes are really bad,"

"They aren't kid friendly either."

"Not kid friendly, but they certainly are rapist approved." Boris said hand on his chin.

"I wonder if a rapist was the one that sold it to her."

"Don't be stupid! A rapist would give her less to wear, it was probably a molester."

"No! A rapist!"

"Molester!"

"Rapist!"

"Mo-les-ter!"

Alice watched speechlessly, her face growing redder and impatience getting higher. Boris on the other hand watched the scene obviously amused.

Stomping her foot Alice glared at them, "Will you stop with that!? I can't just let you talk about me that way when I'm right in front of you! And I have you know that my clothes aren't even that bad! They're absolutely fine to me! You're all just over-reacting!"

Boris and the twins gave each other mischievous smiles,

"Alright then! Let's keep going!" Boris declared walking ahead while taking a hold of Alice's hand and dragging her forward.

Alice stumbled to go forward attempting to keep up with the Cheshire cat's pace, "What?"

"You said so yourself, your clothes are perfect." Boris grinned at her widely.

Alice looked into the cat's eyes suspiciously, "You set me up." She mumbled.

"Hehe, but on the plus side, I think what your wearing isn't shameless at all. In fact I think it suits you." Boris winked at her.

Alice felt her face flush harder. "You and your stupid reverse psychology."

"It isn't reverse psychology if you know what it is…" Boris retorted. Alice sighed but continued going on. She'd let this slide. He _was _Boris after all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hope you liked it! Never really seen a BorisxAlice fic here so I delivered! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
